


Marked and Tagged

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Tattoos, nipple rings and other surprises.





	Marked and Tagged

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

It was my birthday, again. We were on a planet where the Captain had assured me it was safe to wander. River was doing so much better with the new medicine combo I was giving her, so I felt comfortable to go out for a celebration.

 

We were all at the best spot the locals had to offer. I'd lost count of the toasts raised to me. I was on a nice floating buzz, a silly grin on my face. Kaylee and Inara had taken River back to the ship. From the way Zoe and Wash were carrying on, I felt sure they'd be gone soon as well.

 

For a change, it was Mal who'd gone upstairs with a woman. Jayne was still at the table with us. He reached for my cup and poured me another drink. 

 

"Drink up, Doc. Got me a powerful urge to get some new ink. Mayhap, you'll find a design you like, get one of your own."

 

Even drunk I wasn't out of control enough to consider a tattoo; might be entertaining to watch Jayne get one. After Zoe and Wash disappeared, Jayne and I finished off the bottle. When he wobbled to his feet, I followed. 

 

The shop was a short distance away, or else we might not have made it. We held each other up all the way. There were two men sitting around making conversation. They looked up at us as we came in. 

 

"Help you, gents?"

 

"Yeah, I'm looking to get me a new tat." I watched as Jayne dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to one of the men.

 

"Nice pattern. Where do you want it?"

 

Jayne walked over to one of the tables, laid back, hiked up his shirt and opened his pants.

 

"Right here, 'tween my belly button and my hip bone."

 

"Along Adam's girdle?"

 

"Huh?"

 

I spoke for the first time. "That's what that muscle line is called Jayne."

 

"Oh, yeah, then right there."

 

The man quoted him a price and Jayne put the money in his hand. 

 

"Relax, I need to make the transfer. You didn't say what colors you want."

 

"Red, blue and that really deep green."

 

Jayne promptly began to snore. The man was in the back for a couple of minutes, when he came back he laid out his tools. Looking at me, he motioned to the table next to Jayne.

 

"You might as well get comfortable. What's your name anyway?"

 

"Simon."

 

"Well relax, Simon. This is gonna take over an hour, might as well grab a nap."

 

I stretched out and watched as he cleaned Jayne's skin, placed the pattern there and began making the outline. The steady noise of the needle soon soothed me into sleep. I woke up later with Jayne shaking my shoulder.

 

"Simon, wake up. Time to get back to the ship."

 

I sat up, rubbed my eyes, climbed to my feet and let Jayne lead me back to the ship. I ignored his offer of another drink, guzzled some water, gave myself a shot of pain meds and went to bed. 

 

The next morning I woke still in my clothes. I took a towel, my robe and headed for the shower. I felt sore but didn't think too much of it until I stripped. Hanging from my nipple was a small ring, with two letters attached. Lifting them, I found the letters J C. What the fuck was this? I fiddled with the ring for several minutes and could find no way to get it out. 

 

Deciding that I'd need to clip the metal, I stepped into the shower and washed quickly. I entered the kitchen to find that most everyone had finished the morning meal. Jayne was nowhere to be found. 

 

"Where is Jayne?"

 

"Morning, Doc. He's probably too hung over to be up for a while. What time did you two get in?" The Captain asked.

 

"I have no idea."

 

"Have to say I never expected you to keep his company after we left." Wash spoke up.

 

"Well, I probably shouldn't have. He was being hilarious again."

 

"What do you mean?" Kaylee looked puzzled.

 

River singsonged from her chair, "Simon's been claimed."

 

"Claimed!" that from everyone. 

 

I looked around at the shocked expressions on everyone's face. "River, I haven't been claimed. Jayne just pulled a joke, that's all."

 

"Simon, what did he do?" Book's quiet voice filled to void.

 

"He asked me to go with him to get a new tattoo. I fell asleep while they were doing it and this morning I discover a piercing."

 

Inara barked, "What type of piercing?"

 

Her tone made me nervous. "It's a ring through my nipple."

 

"With initials dangling from it?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Go-se!"

 

Jayne picked that moment to wander in, looking like a bear awakened too early from hibernation. Inara rose and walked over to him.

 

"Did you bother to ask Simon if he wanted to be your husband?"

 

"Husband? What the hell are you blathering about, woman?"

 

"You had him pierced, with a pledge ring with your initials on it."

 

"What the gorram hell are you talking about?"

 

"Where's your tattoo, Jayne?" 

 

"Why do you care?"

 

"I want to know if you made the same pledge to him."

 

"Woman, I didn't have nothin' to do with him getting pierced. I don't have any ruttin' idea what you're going on about."

 

I'd listened to the exchange with growing shock. In private, late at night I sometimes pictured Jayne, all sweaty from working out, as I jacked my cock. I certainly didn't expect him to return even a similar thought in my direction. But now, would he make a joke of such proportions?

 

Inara looked at me. "Show us the piercing, Simon."

 

"I'd rather not."

 

Mal stood up and walked toward me. "Simon, I think we need to see if this is the kind of thing Inara thinks it is. Jayne, show us the tattoo."

 

Jayne grumbled as he opened his pants and pushed them down enough to rip off the covering over the new tattoo. His skin was swollen and hot looking, as a doctor my first thought was I should get an antibiotic into him. I forgot that as Mal spoke to him.

 

"So, Jayne, what's Simon's name doing on your crotch?"

 

"What?"

 

He looked down. I looked again. In the center of an elaborate design that was laid perfectly along his muscle was my name in fancy script. His head lifted and he looked at me. I opened my shirt to expose the ring; sliding my finger under the letters, I lifted them so he could see them clearly.

 

"Tamade hundan, I'm gonna slit his throat." Jayne turned toward the doorway.

 

"Jayne, you might want to reconsider, we're in the black." Mal said dryly. 

 

I sat heavily in a chair, to shocked too do anything else. Well at least they weren't making jokes like they did when Mal discovered Saffron.

 

******

 

I sat in the chair Mal had vacated, not bothering to do up my pants. Simon looked poleaxed. I understood the feeling. Now I ain't a well spoke man, like him. Wish I was. Maybe I could think of somethin' to say. 'Tho he wasn't saying anything either.

 

"I didn't do this. They musta 'sumed Simon was more than a shipmate. Sorry, Doc."

 

"Sorry?" 

 

He looked up at me and for just a minute, I thought I saw – nah couldn't be. Pain, and sumpin else. He had invaded my bunk, in my wet dreams anyway, on many occasions. Never occurred to me that he might want me back. Not with the way he was always sniping at me. 

 

He stood and left the room. River followed him. Inara glared at me before she flounced out. Little Kaylee looked sad and confused. I knew she was still hoping to get the boy in bed. I knew he was sly but she couldn’t see that. 

 

I didn't know what to do. I needed to think. Standing I fastened up my pants and walked over to get some coffee. Maybe if I got rid of the hangover I'd be able to figger it out. I took my mug back to my bunk. 

 

I fell asleep still running in circles in my mind. I woke later, head clear, mouth filled with a bad taste. I needed to talk to the Doc. Needed to get cleaned up first. After a shower and brushing my teeth for about ten minutes, I went looking for him.

 

He was in the infirmary. I stood for a minute watching as he arranged his equipment. He has strong, yet delicate hands. I wondered what it would feel like to have them moving over my body. Being a doctor, I bet he knew how to give pleasure. 

 

"Doc?"

 

He jumped then turned to face me. "Jayne, it's good you're here. You need an antibiotic and I have some cream that will heal up that tattoo quicker."

 

"We need to talk."

 

"Talk? You want to talk? That's a new one."

 

"Doc, I need you to know I didn't tell them to do that to you. You were right there when could I have…"

 

"You were awake before I was. But that doesn't even matter. I know you have no interest in being with me, no matter how…"

 

He turned from me and opened a drawer. Pulling out a small tube, he then readied a hypo. He didn't look at me as he gave me the shot.

 

"Apply this twice a day to the whole area."

 

"You ain't gonna let me talk to you, are you?"

 

"Nothing to talk about."

 

"I think there is. I thought I saw sumpin earlier, in your eyes. And what you just said – 'bout not being interested, that ain't strictly true."

 

"I'm not in the mood, Jayne."

 

He pushed past me and I let him go. I wasn't really sure I was ready to take it any farther. I headed for the cargo bay to work out. Shepard was there and I moved without a word to spot him as he lifted. 

 

"Shepard, can I talk to you?"

 

"Of course, Jayne. I figured you might need to talk to someone."

 

"This thing with the Doc is mighty confusing. I mean I didn't have that piercing done. Those guys musta done it."

 

"I understand, completely."

 

"I like the Doc. Even when he's talking circles around me, he ain't really being mean. It's just his way."

 

"Sarcasm is a wall many insecure people hide behind."

 

"Insecure? The Doc? Nah, that can't be right."

 

"He's far from all he knew. His life has been tied up in his sister and she's finally getting better. He could start having some sort of life again. We both know that he'll never do that with Kaylee."

 

"I wouldn't be no bargain. I can't talk to him 'bout books or any of that stuff. Don't know nothin' 'bout his high falutin' life 'fore he got here."

 

"Maybe he's not looking for that. Maybe he'd just like someone to hold him, make him feel safe."

 

"Why would he feel safe with me?"

 

"Because you do know this life. And I think you care about him, so you'd make sure he was as safe as possible."

 

He stood up and I took his place with the weights. I let my mind drift as I worked out. Maybe the Shepard was right. I sure saw something in his eyes and that sentence he didn't finish - I couldn't figure but one way for that to end. I worked out until I needed another shower, then I headed back to my bunk to think some more.

 

****** 

 

I was late, ship's time. I couldn't sleep so I was attempting to read. I kept toying with the ring. I'd intended to remove it. For some reason I hadn't instead, I'd used a fast healing balm. I looked up as the door was pushed open. Jayne stood there, silent.

 

"I got sumpin' to say."

 

"Say it then."

 

He shuffled his foot like a small boy, took a step inside and closed the door before he spoke.

 

"I know I ain't 'xactly told you what I think of you. But I guess it's time I did."

 

"What do you think of me, Jayne?"

 

"I think you're so smart, I can't say anything you'd be interested in hearing."

 

"Conversation doesn't always consist of deep, wise thoughts. Sometimes it's just telling a funny story. You have a few of those, I know."

 

"I also think you're far too pretty to want to be seen with me. I'm rough and dirty next to you."

 

"You're strong and almost fearless. The only time I see you dirty is from a fight or work. No shame in that."

 

He took a step toward the bunk, his eyes curious. 

 

"You sound like you don't hate me."

 

"I don't, Jayne. Even when I found out about Ariel, I didn't hate you. The things I've learned since then helped me see what probably motivated you." 

 

Another step toward me, then he stopped again.

 

"You'd think 'bout…I mean if you don't hate me…"

 

"What are you trying to say, Jayne?"

 

He looked flustered, then he shook his head. 

 

"Did you take it off?"

 

"The ring? No."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because it needs to be cut off and I don't have a tool to do that with."

 

"That the only reason?"

 

"No, it felt good to pretend for a little while that I belong to someone."

 

I watched as his mouth dropped opened. Then I was being pulled to my feet and he was clutching me to him. I gasped as his lips came down on mine. When he finally pulled back, I grinned at him.

 

"I thought you don't kiss on the mouth."

 

"Said I don't kiss whores on the mouth. You ain't no whore."

 

That was the end of conversation for some time. He pushed me back on the bed and crawled onto it next to me. I watched the concentration on his face as he unbuttoned my shirt, as careful as if it were one of his precious weapons. 

 

His big fingers toyed with the ring for several minutes before he bent and sucked it and my nipple into his mouth. The sensation was so much more intense than anything I'd ever felt before. The shock of it raced down my body to my dick. I moaned and he chuckled around my nipple. 

 

By the time he reached for my belt, I was near desperate for him. As his fist closed around my dick, it exploded. He chuckled against my throat as I moaned in embarrassment. 

 

"Why, Doc, you a little anxious?"

 

I closed my eyes and groaned. He rose up and kissed my closed eyelids, my nose, and then covered my mouth again. With his thorough kisses and knowing touches, he brought me erect again quickly. 

 

As he rolled me over, I relaxed to wait for whatever he wanted to do to me. He rose from the bed and I kept my eyes closed until I heard him drop something. 

 

"Jayne?"

 

"Need somethin' for lube, don't want to tear you up."

 

"Over here." I pulled out the drawer under the bed.

 

"Shouda guessed that one."

 

I watched nervously as his very large cock led the way back to me. He sat on the edge of the bed next to me and reached to take the jar I held out. I watched as he slicked himself. He rubbed the extra between my cheeks, slipping a finger into me.

 

Rising, he knelt between my legs, pushing them further apart. I couldn't stop the sigh as he pressed the head against my entrance. Despite his gentleness so far, I expected him to ram into me. Instead, he rocked back and forth slowly, inching into me deeper with each thrust. 

 

Jayne's lips caressed my throat, shoulders and back. I spread my legs more, I wanted to feel every inch he had for me. He moved slowly, building the pressure. He shifted, pulled me to my knees, then started to thrust harder. 

 

"Feel so gorram good. Tight, hot."

 

I dropped one shoulder to the bed and reached for my dick. Jayne reached under me to push my hand away. He jacked me hard and fast. I whimpered as I came for the second time that night. 

 

"That's it, boy, milk me." He hissed in my ear as he pounded into me. He stiffened and I felt the hot flow of his come in my bowels. "Tamade!"

 

He fell forward pinning me to the bed. He rolled to the side. We panted for several long minutes. Then his big arm wrapped around me. 

 

"You're awful quiet, Doc. Next time I need to work a little harder, get you to scream for me."

 

"Next time?"

 

"Well, we are hitched. I 'xpect my husband to do his duty in the bedroom."

 

I tried to pull away from him but he held me tighter. "Simon, settle down. I'm joking. I hope you liked it enough we can do it again, that's all."

 

I wanted to be angry, but he called me Simon. He sounded sincere. I let him pull me closer. His lips nuzzled against me. I was almost asleep when he whispered. "Night, baobei."

 

Mouth kissing, gentle sex, conversation and now endearments, I might just learn to like being Jayne Cobb's husband.

 

The end.


End file.
